War for Auraxis PART 2: Secret of the Vanu
by spark n' Jetz
Summary: Part 2 of the first story. This is also much better, and has more of a plot (later on). I hope you like it!
1. Chapter 1

** Hello peeps! Welcome back to some more planetside 2! Man, my friend just started playing planetside 2, which is great. I've also been looking at other games, such as spiral knights and ghost recon online, and battlefield play 4 free. All three are amazing fun engaging games, and I totally recommend them. Another thing is that I finally got a Steam account, and I'm so happy. I just go shopping and download pretty much every interesting game. I've got more than a dozen games only over the past couple weeks. Whoops!**

** Anyway, I have a few announcements to make. I've been looking at other planetside 2 stories, notable ones being Bravo squad, by Keltiones, Friendly fire, by melight, Trainings over by S3ZHUR, planetside: Auraxis chronicles, by JoeyHyRulesHero, and both disciplined and evolved by HowAboutThisForAName. So I was looking at these stories, and I've decided to step up my game. I want to improve my writing skills, so I'm going to try to structure mine a lot better.**

** One more announcement. If you're happy and you know it, clap your hands! *clap* I am very very excited about planetside 2 and the new OMFG updates, which isn't what you think it means. OMFG stands for operation:make faster game. Tests have already shown almost double the frame rates, and I can finally start upping my game against enemy factions, like the VS and NC (remember, I play as TR but love the NC).**

**Now, to get onto the story.**

**March 3rd, 2945**

**NC warpgate, Amerish, Auraxis**

People are everywhere, hustling by.

"Go go go! Board the galaxies! Come on! We're moving in five!"our commanding officer shouts, directing dozens of infantry to their galaxies. I watched humorously. I used to be one of those recruits. It's been ten years since. I still don't have a squad. I never really got over it, but I managed to mask the pain. Gradually, I forgot about Stringer, Kevin, and all my other teammates. And one more thing happened also. I had switched professions. An infiltrator. I had switched, simply because I wanted to be alone. I was a shadow, behind enemy lines, sabotaging and destroying.

A special select group of infiltrators were introduced to the shadow marshals. The elite of the elite. We were the best. And I was one of them. I had to serve six years as an infiltrator, before I finally got noticed. I spent another year in the advanced training academy, and emerged as the New conglomerates most elite. My personally customized and upgraded EM4 Longshot did much better than the submachine gun ever did. I chose to rely more on my cloak than a jetpack. And I was much better at aiming than I expected.

I jumped into a galaxy, and readied myself. But this was a special NC galaxy, painted navy blue and black. As the sky darkens, the shadow marshals become their best. We fly off to Split peak pass, where the TR has resides for far too long. Perfect. Plenty of cliffs. Our galaxy suddenly stops, and we immediately run out. We're met with no resistance. It's deserted. We creep out, surveying the area. Nothing. Our leader gives a hand signal, and we spread out. Now it was our job to take out enemies. A little icon objective appears on my HUD assigned by my commander. It read, support infantry as they push to split peak pass. Good sniping.

I find an appropriate position, lay down, and scope the enemy. There's probably around a platoon of TR infantry, and then heavy armor and turrets supporting it. As the our forces charge, I note the turrets are doing a considerable amount of damage, and focus on the head of an engineer, firing his turret. One round. Thats all it took and the engineer fell down, blood spurting. Yes, he would probably respawn, but we didn't have to worry about that for a while. I scope out other engineers, and I start taking them out.

There was probably around 8 engineers, but there was now only one remaining. I eject a clip, and slide in a new one. I take the shot, and…..miss. What? did my eyesight betray me? I guess I had fired an off shot. I aim, and fire again, the engineer still alive. I..miss again. This isn't possible. I fire two more times, but both bullets don't hit him. A marshal drops down next to me.

"TR movement from the west. Maybe two platoons. We need to go." Suddenly, he cocks his head.

"Why are you still trying to shoot that engineer?"he asks. I look back into my scope, and engineer is dead.

"I saw you take him out with the first round." I shrug. I wasn't much of speaker anymore. It wasn't super necessary.

I swing my rifle onto my back and start running. He catches up. In less than three minutes, we see 50-60 troops, and heavy armor coming in. Reinforcements. Other shadow marshals join us. Some heavy assaults, and engineers. Good. We're not limited to being an infiltrator, though it certainly helps. The engineers lay down a couple packets of ammo for the heavy assaults, and then deploy turrets. Immediately, the turret shields light up the darkness, and the tanks turn towards us, however we were on a cliff, giving us a height advantage.

We were hiding among the cliffs, while they were on the path, with few rocks to hide behind, in the open. Immediately, the heavies fire upon the tanks, which consist of a few prowlers and half a dozen lightnings, which start exploding in fiery bits. A shell fires wildly off, but other than that they were obliterated. Engineers started to bombard the enemy with turret fire, and a dozen infantry fell. In all the chaos, both me and the other infiltrator had set up. I lined up my crosshairs with a soldier, and, bam. Dead.

I look at my ammo counter. 2/11. I use my last two shots, and then slap another clip in. I need more ammo. Just as I get up, an explosion is heard, and 6-7 mosquitoes strafe the area. We lost an engineer and a turret, but our medic started to heal him. I watched as chemicals were pumped into his body, and he jerked. I watch as part of an organ gets regenerated, and an arm.

He gets up, shakes himself a bit. He drops another ammo package, and all the heavy assault take the ammo before I get to it. The mosquitoes turn around for another assault, but our heavy assaults has air lock-on rockets, and much much more than 6-7 rockets flew straight towards them. Yes, mosquitoes were nimble and great for dog fighting, but the inevitable happened, and I watched as most of the mosquitoes blew up. I peer upon the ground again, and see medics getting a few ones up.

I start firing again, bring down one medic after another. I keep counting. 6 medics. Now I'm out of ammo. I leap up, and grab some more, just as an explosion rocks the area, and a voice sounds in my helmet.

"We have captured split peak pass!"

There were less than 20 soldiers left, and they eagerly try to get away, but we don't let them. I stare up into the sky, and take out my pistol. I shoot a flare out. More flares fire. We had won the facility. All enemies clear.

**Sorry if I was unclear about one thing, theres either medic heals you, or you are dead. I just feel like deconstruction is too anti climatic. It also meets future problems with the story, so yeah.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello guys and welcome back! Christmas is coming along, and I have my eyes set on a new computer, hopefully so I can play planetside 2 at optimal quality and do some stuff. Just yesterday, me and two friends played planetside 2. It was pretty cool. I had a half-day on friday, getting out on noon, so we played roughly 2-3 hours of planetside 2, or at least my friend did. My computer lagged out :( .**

** I've been reading planetside 2 fanfiction from another website called Sonny's planetside 2 fanfiction. This is fan created, and obviously he doesn't know that Sony is spelled with only n. Sad. However he has great stories, and I loved them. Remember. WHOLE OTHER WEBSITE. Yes, I know. Also, for any EU planetside 2 users, there was a contest to write a story about planetside 2, submit it, and if it was voted upon the most, it would be turned into a graphic novel. Yes, I know, a graphic novel. Pretty cool.**

** Anyway, I'm sorry if this story took a weird turn of events. 10 years in the future with him in the shadow marshals, plus being an infiltrator? Yeah. Sorry if this caused as disagreement and confusion. Anyway, I also went to a friends house, with a bunch of friends, with five computers and we started playing planetside 2. One of my friends has windows 8 and stuff, and there isn't any lag at all. I admit I'm jealous. But I got to play for a little while, which was pretty cool. One more thing. My computer didn't lag. That's right, I played planetside 2 with barely any lag. HOW COOL IS THAT! I'm still excited. I don't know what happened. At 6:00 I decided to randomly open planetside 2, and I suffered no lag. Weird….**

** One more little edit, and we can get started. The shadow marshals are now called Phantoms. Now lets get onto the story.**

**March 4th, 2845 (Earth Calendar)**

**Ixtab amp station, Hossin, Auraxis**

Almost immediately after the battle of split peak pass, we were respawned back to the NC Amerish warp gate, and from there traveled to Hossin via warp gate. Hossin was a swampy continent, with all sorts of stuff you don't want to get your boots in. Huge mossy trees hung over the landscape, enabling light assaults to bounce around and jetpack amongst the trees, but making air strafing harder.

Also a perfect place for a sniper. Ixtab amp station. We captured it three days ago, but the Terrans were hammering it hard. We would aid the defenses until a real outfit came. Believe me, the defenders of Ixtab were surprised when the only reinforcements that came were 20-25 soldiers, dressed in black and blue. On our shoulders held the mark of a phantom, a white mask, and a rose. I heard that was the insignia because of some old play called phantom of the opera. Don't ask me.

Immediately, we rushed out, taking defensive positions. Once the surrounding NC forces realized we were elite, they hurried to retake a defensive position. I myself planted myself behind a tree for closer range sniping, carrying a lighter sniper rifle, doing less damage, but I could headshot anyone of those Terran fools in seconds. I hear a rumbling noise. Prowlers. I also hear the roar of wheels traveling through dirt and roots. Flashes and Harassers, possibly sunderers. This was going to be one hell of a fight.

The battle came less than three minutes later, and a the huge battle erupted in chaos. Immediately, I shot two guys with one bullet on a flash, the high velocity shell traveling straight through one and into another. The base was well defended, with turrets all over the area, with tank shield generators mainly blocking the entrances. The SCU (spawn control unit) was also being enclosed by shield generators, so that wouldn't be a problem. The control point lastly has shields around it, making hard to capture. Amp stations were known to be very very hard to capture.

Unfortunately, several aircraft and drop pods came in from the sky, and defenders started to have to worry about the inside rather than the outside. They were trying to take down our tank shield generators, so all the prowlers an stuff could get in and destroy infantry. I aim, and shoot three more Terrans, two light assaults, and a heavy before turning my attention several paratroopers above. I see a galaxy open its bay doors and I see soldiers lining to get out. Not a chance. I start shooting, and watch as one after another fall out, dead. Once I see six or seven corpses fall out, I feel satisfied as the galaxy pulls out. Too late, as the turrets target it, and hammer it, as it blows up. But we have more problems.

A warning icon in my HUD pops up. Warning! Left tank shield generator injured! Crap. I head over there, and sure enough, I see three light assault TR in the area, destroying it. I slide, and take two shots. One misses, but the other one hits him in the end. The two others pay attention to me, and I cloak, pull out my knife, and perform two swift executions, like a phantom. Or a ghost. Either way.

I see several other light assaults jetpack over the walls, and I start sniping them. Two of them fall, but the other one manages to get through. I try and find him, to no avail. Then a hard fist smacks into me, and I stumble back. There he was. I take my knife out, and he throws another punch. Not this time. I grab it, twist it behind his back, launch a kick taking down his legs, and then stick the knife in his back. I dust my hands off. Suddenly, both the tank shields drop. What! I don't have time to think about it, and instead drop a couple AP (anti-personnel) mines, hoping some unlucky infantry will run over it in the haste. Immediately, I head to the SCU shield generator, which is already being destroyed. Two Terran heavy assaults block my way, but they don't notice me. I throw a flash grenade, then pull out my pistol and keep shooting until they fall. I rush into the SCU shield gen., and an engineer comes in, and heals it.

Unfortunately, an Amp station only has one capture point, and it was being taken. I sprint towards the capture point, and meet head to head with a tank. It stops in surprise, and I let it too my advantage, cloaking and running away. There were some times when you have to retreat. There's no point rushing to your death. Four other NC rondevu with me, and we all head to the capture point, where a pretty big battle ensues. Inside are three Terran MAXes. A medic throws C-4 on one, and destroys it. The other two MAXes are under heavy fire, but both have engineers from behind, effectively taking down three of my teammates. I snipe one engineer, and then pull out my pistol, and try and shoot the engineer, to no avail.

The bulk and armor was too strong. I watched on my HUD as the capture point had 1:00 till it the Terrans. I watched as prowlers and lightnings patrolled the inside. I watched as the SCU spawn generator was taken out. I grit my teeth, and take out my sniper rifle, and finally am able to shoot the engineer through the head. Then I charge. It's suicide, I don't care. Except for one thing. I scoop up a dead heavy assaults rocket launcher, and pray that I hit the Terran MAX. Guessing by the showering of metal all over my suit, which drains my shields to zero, I got it. I head up to the top of a building, and with relief, see two other phantoms.

"We lost this place. It's no use. They took out spawn control. No reinforcements now,"a heavy assault says, shaking his head.

"We aren't much use anymore, but we'll stay and defend,"says a light assault next to him. I nod.

We hear trampling of feet, and five Terrans appear. I immediately hide behind a crate, and fire three bullets, two hitting one soldier, but the other missing, bouncing wildly off somewhere. The heavy assault fires his rocket launcher, using splash damage to kill two more, and the light assault manages to kill one guy. The last Terran realizes what happened and tries to hurry away, but I nail him with my gun.

All of the sudden, I hear sound. And the roar of galaxies. I look up, and watch as the sun starts to come up. And with that, eight New conglomerate galaxies, flying in perfect formation. Behind that are two squads of four reavers, and then two liberators. On the ground are five Vanguards, eleven lightnings, and three sunderers, as well as many many many flashes. The Terrans seem to realize what's happening, but unfortunately realize they haven't had any time at all to set up defenses. Some Terrans scramble to get into phalanx turrets, while others run to their vehicle. The ragged Terran forces are cut down quickly, as the Vanguards and lightnings pull into the base. Reavers from above cut down any stragglers, and infantry clears out the rest.

I sigh gratefully. Life had its reliefs.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everybody! Merry christmas once again. I got an xbox 360, I played a thursday night op and took over half a dozen bases in the space of 30-40 minutes, and gained 50+ certs. I'm pretty happy. So I decided to write another chapter. Woop dee #$%*! doo. This also actually originates from actual thursday night op gameplay.**

**March 6th, 2945 (Earth calendar)**

**Blackshard iridium mine, Indar, Auraxis**

I aimed through the scope of my EM4 and fell yet another Vanu. I launch two more high velocity bullets, which slam into a medic. Then I eye a magrider, causing significant damage to the ground terminal. I find the gunner, slamming plasma rounds into our troops, and fire a bullet into his head, who proceeds to drop on the ground, dead. The mag rider's front facing cannon however, was another story. I watch as somebody spawns a harasser, just to run straight into the mag rider, which reduces into flames. I run back inside the spawn room, and switch to heavy assault. It was rare, but I would switch classes when needed. I aim my phoenix rocket launcher, and fire a guided rocket straight into the windshield of the tank, but the armor deflects most of the damage. I notice two engineers behind the mag rider, healing it from any attacks.

I switch to my NC6 Gauss SAW, which can do a considerable amount of damage, and start firing, I see one soldier fall, but the other leaps into the gunner seat of the mag rider. I fire another rocket straight into the gunner seat, and he falls, dead. Suddenly a reaver flies by, and drop missile pods straight onto the mag rider. We were being attacked by the Vanu, and we weren't faring so well, we held only 18% of Indar. There was a rapid change and Vanu began to assault the NC with all their might. We were far from prepared, fighting off the Terrans from the North.

The Vanu convoy stampeded us, but we held our position. It was hard, but we did. Dozens of engineers set up anti-infantry turrets to pick off infantry, while heavy assaults and anti-air MAXes position themselves for assault on the air. Unfortunately, Scythes still continued to bomb us, and we had lost more than two dozen troops to them, and medics couldn't get everywhere. Several more mag riders charge our position, one destroying a lightning driving past. I see urgency in the situation. I haven't done this in a long time. Sometimes, you just have to fight fire, with fire. I spawn a Vanguard, a huge NC tank with very very heavy armor, a 150 mm cannon, and devastating power. I roar through the desert and fire a shell directly into the cockpit of mag rider, and lucky me, it was at less than half health.

The other two mag riders pursue me, but I lead them straight to where a dozen heavy assaults lay in wait, destroying them utterly. The Vanguards gun was too slow and inaccurate for air vehicles, so I had to live through plasma raining down on me from Scythes, which my tank luckily survived. I park behind some rocks, and call for an engineer, who quickly patches the tank up. I eye new enemy lightnings and mag riders, and dive straight back into battle. I fire a shell into a lightning, and it stops. Probably a gear malfunction. The engineer who patched my tank was sitting in the gunner seat, who began to hammer the lightning with M20 Basilisk shells, blowing it up. Finally, my destruction was beginning to get notice, and I'm nearly destroyed by several plasma launcher blasts from heavy assaults.

My gunner manages to pick off a few, but we end up withdrawing. We're losing the base. The SCU status icon shows destroyed. Crap. I draw back, but two mag riders round the corner and hit me with the plasma weapons. I dive out, and manage to survive, which I can't say the same for my gunner, which is smoking bits now. I run back to the ground terminal, which amazingly is still alive. I check the map, and see ally population is minimal, while red dots and mini-vehicles zoom through the map, indicating heavy enemy population. I rush to the terminal and spawn a flash, and run for it.

I start to receive pretty heavy fire, and I'm forced to leap off it. I desperately keep running, and bring out my rocket launcher, aim, and fire at a harasser that was coming my way. I call for a pickup, but I'm 600 meters from the next base. I keep running, but two Scythes drop down and fire at me. Plasma lines strike and sizzle onto the ground next to me, and I keep dodging. A galaxy drops down, and Five Vanu get out. I breath, I breath out. This is crazy. I turn on my heavy shields, which glow blue, and run full speed towards the aircraft, and grab onto a rope and hoist myself into the bay. The Vanu try and get back up into the galaxy, but the light assaults are cut down when they tried it with my light machine gun. I run to the cockpit, and shoot the pilot. Immediately, the galaxy dips. Shit.

I look at the glowing controls. It wasn't that different from an NC galaxy, but with more glowing purple icons. I get into the pilot seat. I accelerate, and finally it works, and I soar through the desert. Unfortunately, a plasma bolt slams into the galaxy. They know I hijacked it. The big bulky galaxy is the perfect target. Oh crap. But as I get the next base, I suddenly realize they wouldn't know who I am, and blow me up. I get out of the pilot seat, change my class to light assault, and the weirdest thing happens. Now I'm dressed in Vanu clothing. I leap out, just as phalanx turrets blow it up. I jetpack down. Fortunately, I still have my NC6 Gauss, and start firing it into the air. Reavers from the sky are confused. No plasma bolts, and an NC weapon instead.

I suddenly remember something, and bring out an NC flag and wave it. This seems to seal the deal, and a sunderer comes out, and picks me up.

"Who are you?"the driver asks, gun still ready.

"Phantom company. Thats all you need to know. Had to hop on a Vanu galaxy to escape the iridium mine slaughter."

He seems satisfied, and drives us to the nearest friendly base. I switch my class again to infiltrator, reforming my clothing and weapons back into the new conglomerate. What a day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my friends! Remember, I have three accounts. Every single one of them is on the same server, called Briggs. I feel like such a cheater, because whenever a faction is winning I'll do this:The TR are winning, and I'm NC, so then I log out and then log back in as a TR, and them notice the Vanu are doing jolly well, so then I'll do the same thin again. :) If you ever want to find me, here are my characters.**

**Eggreaper0. Battle rank 06. Server: Briggs. New Conglomerate.**

**Eggreaper00. Battle rank 03. Server: Briggs. Terran Republic.**

**Eggreaper000. Battle rank 08. Server: Briggs. Vanu Sovereignty.**

**I'm constantly switching between these three, can't decidin which I like best. I used to love the TR, but they bored me, so I went Vanu a bit, got some points, but I tried out NC, and that might me where my heart truly lies, cuz I'm playing a ton on my NC account. Briggs, even though the server is marked as low, actually has some good battles. At least one spot on the map will have a 24-48 v.s. 24-48.**

**Now, I'm sure you're all just itching to read the story (sarcastic remark) which brings up a question. Why doesn't anybody pay attention to planetside fanfiction! It's a real shame, and I may consider just stopping this. I dunno, but does anyone even read the genre? It's fun writing, but eh. But this the one story I've really stuck too. I'm not even sure who's even read this story. Oh well. Well thank you to drake and the guest, who both politely corrected me in my knowledge of planetside 2. Thank you for minimal, but support none the less.**

**March 6th, 2945 (Earth calendar)**

**Tawrich recycling, Indar, Auraxis**

Looks like I would be staying longer than I intended on Indar. The nearest base, which was called Tawrich recycling, was rather small, with two towers and a shield in between to stop enemy tanks and vehicles from barging in, plus a tower sniping position bonus. He goes straight through the shields, where a group of NC are gathering. I see some of the blackshard defenders, and some new recruits, mixed with old grizzled veterans, but no phantoms. It seemed a like a mismatched rag-tag group of soldiers that were put together in a hurry. Looks like the NC never thought the Vanu would worm its way all the way to to Tawrich recycling. Huh.

Our current borders were red ridge communications, Tawrich recycling, the stronghold, the old stockpile, and the Rashnu southern pass. Basically, we were losing Indar by far. Fortunately, the Terrans weren't problem. the Vanu had quickly warpgated them back to the TR northern warpgate, but that meant the Vanu were now trying to control the territory completely, meaning an end to NC defenses.

Already, I see multiple vehicles and infantry heading our way. Their strategy would to take down the shield, letting in a convoy to further destroy our forces. I switch my class to heavy assault, and get out. No sniping this time. I watch as defenders rush up, securing the area. I had been doing a lot of defending lately. I watch silently, and four other NC heavies, along with two infiltrators get up besides me in the tower, using the gravitational lift thingamajig. This time, the Vanu weren't going to be so lucky. As soon as the mag riders showed their ugly faces, we made quick work of them. Then the sunderers deployed. Not a problem either. Light assaults swiftly jetpacked to the Sunderers, and although some died, placed C-4 and detonated them. Two more sunderers down. This battle was looking good. Soon, Vanguards were coming out of the shield, and the mag riders were forced to pull back.

That was until the Scythes and liberators rained down. Most of the tanks were destroyed, and were forced to pull back. I myself immediately lock-on a liberator and fire. Ka-thoom! It wavers, but doesn't get destroyed. Not until the sunderer that drove me here's basilisks decided to target it. The Liberators were a real problem though, so we keep firing, until most of them are gone. Now the scythes start strafing us. Great. Fortunately, Reavers from a different base joined the fight, and airborne threats weren't as much of a deal anymore. We turned our attention back to the ground. Most of the NC tanks were trying to make formation, but they utterly failed. Infantry sprayed the shield and the towers with fire, and even though most of the shots went wild, some landed home, and soldiers died.

It was beginning to get too heavy. I fire my rocket launcher into a engineer turret, and it blows up in flames. Then I grab my light machine gun, and start firing. I get four kills before my shields run out and I nearly die. Crap. I run back to the sunderer, no time to get to a proper infantry terminal, and respawn as an engineer, rush back up there, and place a MANA turret. Three of the heavies were still alive, and I started dropping ammo boxes for their rocket launchers.

I get on the turret, zoom in, and start firing. The defeaning wrath of the turret poured its rage into soldiers below, and one after another fell. Unfortunately, my actions caused attention of a nearby lightning, which proceeded to turn its barrel towards me, and blow me up. Or the turret at least. I'm out of nanites to create another one, and instead bring out my nano-armor kit pistol thing, and start healing Vanguards. They would come out of the shields, fire, and then draw back in. I healed a Vanguard, and managed to get it to full health before it came out, and fired one 150 mm shell straight into the hull of a lightnings, making it explode in flames. The Vanu start to realize they're not getting anywhere with tanks, so they start to withdraw. Too bad for them.

Fortunately, a few engineers during the first part had laid down anti-tank mines. Explosions rock the desert, as most of the Vanu convoy turns into smoldering shells and carcasses. But this wouldn't be the end. Even then, as I see the last infantry an scythes scatter, I can tell they'll be back.


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't feel like writing an author notes. Lets just get onto the writing! BTW, sorry, short chap.**

**March 7th, 2945 (Earth calendar)**

**Red ridge communications, Indar, Auraxis**

We were having a hard time, but it had certainly got lighter. For once, the Terran republic finally upped their game, and was starting to put pressure on the Vanu. The Vanu quickly pressed forces against the warpgate, like a man putting pressure on a wound that was pouring blood, while having to deal with us, still.

That meant less Vanu resistance, so we managed to recapture blackshard iridium mine. There was even talk that a well known outfit, called the Ghost Walkers were going to lead a huge convoy to try and retake as much territory as possible. Meanwhile, I was stationed at red ridge communications. Scarred Mesa dry dock was a Vanu controlled base, and was probably was going to be our next target, if they didn't strike first.

After an hour of preparation however, the Vanu still don't show their faces, so an outfit called the Blu panthers along with me and a few others rolled out for the assault. I was currently in a sunderer, currently an infiltrator again. We stumble upon a large amount of Vanu forces, a good amount of maybe around 20 tanks, a couple sunderers, etc. So they were going to attack us. But we caught them off guard. Our vanguards immediately start pounding the area, and half the tanks are destroyed before the piltos get in. I get out of the sunderer, and hide behind a hill, and scope out two Vanu infiltrators. I take them both out. A MAX. I take it out. An engineer trying to get into a lightning. I take him out. As the Vanu fall, I decide for some more close range stuff. I cloak, and bring out my knife. Two soldiers in the midst of chaos are firing at our tanks with rocket launchers.

I swiftly dispatch both with my knife, driving one through one's back, and then lunging at the other. Suddenly, my cloak runs out of charge just as three Vanu recruit light assaults burst in. they go wide-eyed. I use this to my advantage. I throw my knife at one's knee, and he cries out. I draw out my pisol as they start to register what's happening, and I quickly use my mag-shot to headshot both recruits. Then I kick the Vanu recruit on the floor, and he looks up pleadingly. I read the two words in his eyes. Drafted. Help.

I use my foot and smash it into his visor, knocking him out. We weren't suppose to show mercy, but I wanted to be different. Different…...hm. I shove the thoughts away. Two vanu soldiers. both heavy assaults. I spare them any trouble, an mag-shot them to the head. I rush to an infantry terminal, hack it, and then re-equip myself as a light assault. I heft the Af-19 Mercenary. Wow. Long time no see. I aim the sights down upon a soldier, and let it loose. I see the Vanu drop satisfyingly.

Two Vanu turrets. I let loose a burst of fire and one goes down. Before I kill another, my shields drop and I duck behind a rock. A Vanu fires his plasma launcher, and an explosion further kills my health. I call send out an auto-call for a medic. The heavy assault rounds the corner. Shit. So I do the unexpected. Dive straight at him. He tumbles down the hill, his heavy armor weighing down, with gravity and momentum making it even harder. I run away from him. Slowly, my shields recharge. I manage to scope out three soldiers trying to run away. I fire. One soldier trips. I fire another burst, and manage to get the second one. I aim my sights on the third soldier,but before I get the chance I get slammed to the ground.

Enemy infiltrator. He or she pulls out his or her knife, and takes a swipe. Miss. I draw out my mag-shot, but he/she smacks it away from my grasp. I launch two punches, and hit his/her face and he/she is thrown back for a second, her pistol flying out. I grab it, but he/she pulls me to the ground and uses the knife and stabs my armor. I wince in pain and feel the blood welling out. Ah crap. I dive for her pistol, dodge a kick. I have a second to get used to the feel of it, then point it at the infiltrator. He/she freezes. Remember. Different. Suddenly, just as I'm about to put the gun down, I hear noises. Like whispers in the wind. It gets louder. My gun shakes. And then I shoot. The noises go away. But so does the Vanu. I left a bullet mark in the wall. There was nothing there. What?

I guess it wouldn't have mattered if I spared him/her anyway. Mercy would earn me nothing in the battlefield. If I had these thoughts, I would no longer be serviceable. I wince at these thoughts, and swallow the bitter taste in my mouth. Maybe we could fight the oppressive Terrans for a while. I was getting tired of purple.


	6. Chapter 6

Nothing to say here.

December 31st , 2945 (Earth calendar)

Abandoned NS offices, Indar, Auraxis

Also, another shorter 9 month skip.

The tides turned, ever so slowly. The Vanu had been pushed back. Its December 31st now. Another years worth of fighting, gone. Hundreds upon hundreds of Terrans tore through Vanu defenses, and utterly crippled them. the Vanu were forced to retreat through more than a dozen bases. We also found this a perfect time to attack also. Once we got a hold of the dry dock, we merged a ring of outfits togethers, and created a battalion of soldiers, made of up of 500 troops, that pushed the Vanu back and back. Now that the Vanu were being assaulted from two fronts, they chose to create something new, straight from the laboratory. It was, interesting, to say the least. It was like the domes that protected each of our warp gates. Except weaker. They were barricading themselves behind that barrier, and if you passed by, you would notice hundreds of purple troops in a crowd behind it.

Both the NC and TR leaders went on the defensive too. None of us knew how they had enough power to create an energy shield like that. Everybody was wary. Now, we were engaging the TR for the abandoned NS offices. All the leaders were uncertain, but we chose to fight against the TR instead.

I run, and then cloak myself, making sure not to kick up dust to reveal my location. Two Terran soldiers march up the hill, putting up a small defensive, while three engineers had time to create MANA turrets. Several infiltrators lined the office windows, giving our troops a hard time. They were dug in. Deep. It was rather ridiculous really, though. The place was absolutely tiny. It was like a fifth of a size of an amp station. But they were definitely putting up a fight. I toss a grenade towards an incoming Terran soldier, and he doesn't notice it until it is too late. I swing my sniper rifle, and line up the crosshairs, and fire. Yet another TR slumps to the ground. I notice my fellow soldiers rushing the defensive line, with three MAXes and their shields. I follow up besides them. Suddenly, explosions rock the place. Two Terran liberators shook the area, and two of the three MAXes are down. I stumble to the nearest building. Four Terrans are nestled up inside there.

I quickly knife two, and then pull out my mag-shot and kill the rest. I cloak again, and keep running. New conglomerate Reavers join the fight too, and explosions from missile pods blow the sand around. Just my luck, I literally slam straight into a MAX, uncloaking myself. The red and black giant only has to look at me before using its chain guns to mow the ground in behind me as I desperately run away. I checked the map. Shit. I was still 300 meters from the Sunderer, and our front line. I cloak again, and come back slowly. I view several Terrans through my scopes, and snipe them. I slide down carefully, but all the bombing have left craters and dust and sand everywhere. Luckily, I had a complete face mask, covering me front anything. I creep through area, and duck behind the tower, and decloak. It's out of nanites.

I wait for it to recharge, but a light assault notices me, so I take off. I throw myself into the nearest building, and find a single soldier sniping. I grab my knife, and just as I'm about to kill him, he's gone. He didn't cloak. I would've seen that. Then I think back to the time I kept sniping the engineer and missing. A hallucination maybe? Or time when when I was fist fighting with the Vanu, and…..they just disappeared. Gone, like out of thin air. This was weird. New technology? And the whispers. Nothing could explain the whispers. It had stopped for a little while, after we had won split peak pass. But this was just too weird.

I start to come out of the building, but then I notice something. Part of the building is covered with sand. I walk to the end of the building, and put my hand through it. To my shock, I feel something cold.

"We have captured the abandoned NS offices!"Booms a voice. I start digging in the sand. There's a door. It's buried. I look around, and then open the door. I walk in. My eyes widen. There are books. Yes, books. Not tablets, not holo-projectors, nothing like that. books. I take one, and flip it open. It's old. I can feel it. I open it carefully, and I don't what to think of it. My glove carefully dusts off the picture. This can't be true. My hands start to shake. In the picture, there are words. And humans. And, something I can't explain. There are humans, dressed in white suits. They look like astronauts. They're next to a rocket. The Calibri. I freeze. The Calibri went missing four hundred years ago.

Everybody knew what it was. A doomed space ship. The Calibri went missing when the first wormhole opened up, in 2444. I realize something. They were orbiting around pluto when the wormhole opened up. With a sudden realization, I understand. The Calibri was sucked in, and found Auraxis. The offices must have been set up over the place where the Calibris crew had been. Wait. I keep reading. This is what it read.

It will come. The creatures. Terrifying. They are chilling. They are monstrous. And they will come. Every 500 years, they will plague this beautiful land with misery. We try to survive. We try. But we can't. The purge will kill all. Land, humans, and animals. Nothing will survive.

Next to it, are presumably the Calibris crew's writing.

I'm not sure what these mean. I mean, they're not clear at all. What's coming? The drawing? I'm just not sure. It chills me though. But we do sense something. Every night, our dogs bark. People are starting to have hallucinations. The world is tipping in balance. We fear it. We know something is wrong with this world. We are scared.

Suddenly, I see sense in his/her words. I stare in horror. 500 years. 2444. 2945. Thats 500 years from now. Hallucinations. It was starting all over again. I grabbed the book. I had to tell the generals about this. And then I hear a shriek. Terrans and New conglomerate alike freeze. And they stare. We're petrified.

Finally, a soldier manages to speak.

"Who…...Who-who are yo-you?"he asks.

"I. Am…..A Vanu."


End file.
